


fortress

by littlehuang (boyfrendery)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Breeding Kink, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Friends With Benefits, Love Confession Through Kink Discovery, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfrendery/pseuds/littlehuang
Summary: “You don’t have to be ashamed, or anything,” Renjun says, taking a sip of tea. “I know you didn’t—don’t mean anything you said earlier. It’s fine. Sex, y’know? People say all kinds of stuff when they’re horny. Nothing personal.”It’s better to stay like this. Keep it impersonal, allow his feelings to stay sheltered and enjoy what he already has. Safe.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 19
Kudos: 156
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	fortress

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to [mei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrdust/pseuds/stcrdust) and [rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinerenjun/pseuds/divinerenjun) for beta reading ♡

Renjun isn’t entirely sure how he ended up here.

Here, with his dick slicked with lube, Lucas laid out beneath him, a pillow propped under his low back and a hickey bruising his chest. Here, with the entire Dream dorm empty and Lucas in his bed, looking up at him with an expression that Renjun studies but can’t place—murky and unreadable, desire and shame and desperation swirling together in the endless whirlpool of Lucas’ blown-out eyes.

Here is the culmination of the past eight months, something that began as friends but acts like lovers: the result of a post-rehearsal hangout at WayV’s dorm that led to Renjun locking lips with Lucas in his room, escalating further each time they had the chance. No label, no strings, no mess. Simpler in theory than it is in practice, although Renjun always knew that it would be messy for him, his heart branded with Lucas’ initials long before their first kiss.

He chooses to ignore the sizzling in his chest in favour of listening to Lucas mumble quietly below him, “please, please, _please_ ” repeated into the air like a shameful secret, Renjun’s dick in his ass something Lucas shouldn’t want but he _needs_. Begging has never looked as good as it does on him.

“You ready?” Renjun teases, the tip of his cock running up and down Lucas’ rim. Lube drips in rivulets down his ass.

Lucas stares up at the ceiling, the muscles in his neck taut as he breathes out. “God, yes, _please_.”

“Look at me,” Renjun asks, if only to see the way the lump in Lucas’ throat bobs as he gulps, chin tilting down. Their eyes lock and Renjun loses himself there, drowning as he slips in.

He pushes slowly, gauging how Lucas reacts to each inch sinking inside; watches the slight shake of his thigh against Renjun’s grasp, his laboured breathing, how his hole tightens the moment Renjun bottoms out. He scans Lucas’ face—his pleading eyes, dark and waiting for more—gaze lowering down his body, trailing from the dip of his chest to the hardened muscles of his abs to his dick, long and hard and leaking precum onto his stomach. Renjun looks at the space where their bodies connect and feels like he’s being swallowed whole into the ocean, Lucas so wet and hot around him.

It’s a perfect fit, their bodies together: Lucas baring himself, Renjun giving all he can—taking whatever he’s allowed to. Bare and raw and only _them_ , nothing in between. Great as they are, here, yet he aches for more than what these walls can provide him. He wants good mornings and goodnights, wants evening dinners and hand-holding walks with Bella in the afternoon and finding Lucas’ gaze fixed on him across the practice room. Silly arguments and make-ups that end with pillow talk past midnight; kisses spread across his nape and the sleepy murmur of Lucas’ voice in the morning. Renjun wants all of it, longs for the certainty that he’s on Lucas’ mind as much as Lucas is on his, but doesn’t have the courage to ask for more than what he's already been given. He won’t ruin what feels close to perfect.

Renjun schools his expression into something neutral and shoves those thoughts away with the snap of his hips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lucas groans, his eyelids shut tight. He pulls his legs closer to his chest, opening himself up for Renjun to fuck deeper. That vulnerability—more, he’s offering Renjun _more_ —gives rise to a bubble in Renjun’s lungs, confidence to thrust harder, his hands pressing into Lucas’ hips and marking his skin. Renjun pulls back, withdrawing all the way to leave Lucas gaping before pushing inside, coaxing out another groan.

“Wish you could see yourself,” Renjun grunts, feeling brave. Feeling breathless, the clench around him knocking all the air out of his system, but still brave enough to look down and breathe it all in, give Lucas the praises and care he came here for. “You take my dick so well, you know? Look at you. You’re so,” Renjun pauses, reaching to flick his thumb over Lucas’ nipple, “so good for me.”

Lucas moans, making a move to fist his cock with his hand. Renjun swats it away immediately, pleased to see Lucas pouting beneath him.

“Not yet,” Renjun answers. He finds one of Lucas’ hands and threads their fingers together, pressing him into the mattress. “Not ‘til I fill you up.”

Lucas blinks up at him, expression open and endless. “Jun, _please_ ,” he asks, squeezing Renjun’s hands. His hips wriggle against Renjun’s cock, meeting him with each thrust. “Please, _fuck_ , I—I want your cum.”

The admission leaves Lucas flushing everywhere; Renjun sees it sear over his chest and neck, heat spreading to the tops of his ears and blooming over his cheeks. Lucas’ skin runs hotter, palms warm as he reaches for Renjun’s shoulders and brings him closer, pressing their chests together. Anticipation sweeps through Renjun’s system, bravery to ask for more as he whispers, “how much, hm?”

Renjun stills his hips completely, stops to kiss the underside of Lucas’ jaw and listen to his heartbeat. Waiting for him. “Tell me, Xuxi.”

The answer comes out quick, Lucas winding his legs around Renjun’s waist to lock him in place. His breath fans over Renjun’s ear, utterly dizzying. “All of it, want all of you.”

“You— _what?_ ” Renjun’s voice breaks, confused. Hazy in the brain and weak in the heart, such a heady thought that has Renjun overwhelmed at the possibility—to want someone and be wanted back entirely—hope stretching through his ribs and knocking against his sternum.

The hand resting on Renjun’s back skates down to settle along his collarbone, one finger hooked around the necklace dangling over his chest, luring him closer. Lucas kisses his desires into Renjun’s shoulder. “Need you, please, _harder_ , want—”

Renjun cuts him off, devours the rest of his nonsense with a kiss to the lips and fingers in his hair, but it’s not enough to keep Lucas quiet.

“Want you, Renjun,” Lucas mutters, breath hitched, “want your cum, want you so bad. Want you to put a baby in me.”

Renjun’s not sure where this is coming from. He doesn’t know if Lucas feels the weight of his words, if any of this is real, but whatever he’s offering, Renjun is willing to take. He allows himself to believe it all, if only possible here. Because Renjun _wants_ : he wants widely, wildly, wants more than he’s allowed to have, and if this is how he can take care of Lucas—give him what _he_ wants, his cock and his cum—he can pretend that fucking him is all he needs.

The fuzz along Lucas’ jaw is smooth as Renjun holds onto both sides of his face, craning his head until their lips slot together, chests pressed and bodies tight and no space, _nothing_ , between them, Renjun rocking into him. He sucks a curse beneath his breath, kissing Lucas through the panting, kissing the sweet pleas of “knock me up, Jun, c’mon, breed me” that tumble off his lips and sending them straight to his heart.

Heat creeps through Renjun’s back first, curling up his spine and settling into the furnace fire burning in his stomach. Lucas kisses him and clenches around his dick, fingers pressed into Renjun’s nape and dragging him down, closer, and Renjun fucks faster, faster and harder and deeper until the flame fizzles through his groin and splits the seams of his lips, heaving as his entire body seizes and he comes, spilling his seed into Lucas, nothing in between them.

Oversensitivity pulses through Renjun’s limbs in shockwaves. He doesn’t have it in him to fuck Lucas through an orgasm but he tries to anyway, thrusts shallow, letting the slide of his dick push his cum further inside.

Lucas groans, whining at the loss when Renjun softens and slips out too soon. “Renjun, _please_ ,” he says again, lurching forward, and Renjun gives in easily. Lucas wraps his arms around Renjun’s torso and finds his mouth, begging against his lips, “please, ‘m so close.”

A trickle of warmth slides down Renjun’s thigh. He reaches down, slipping his fingers into the leaking mess that drips out of Lucas’ hole and fucking him, spreading his cum around with two of his fingers. Once they’re thoroughly coated and Lucas is sighing against his neck, Renjun takes Lucas’ dick in his hand and reattaches their lips.

Taking care of Lucas like this is easy, especially when he’s already teetering along the edge. Renjun alternates between kissing him lazily on the mouth, letting their lips and tongues slide over each other, and dotting lovemarks along the side of his neck, fixing kisses up his jaw and around his ear. He twists his wrist, feels the tension flexed through the body underneath him and picks up speed, holding Lucas as he trembles and shoots his load over his chest.

And when Lucas sighs, looking at him with a lopsided smile, Renjun finds safety in the arms of his eyes and the strength to steal one last kiss off his lips.

“D’you actually want kids someday?” Renjun asks when it’s all over, the two of them cleaned up and standing in the kitchen, waiting for water to boil. He knows the answer—thinks he does, at least—but that doesn’t stop him from asking anyway.

Not that Lucas’ answer would mean anything, just a curious thought for the wandering mind. A persistent need to know if Lucas meant anything he said, if it was all sex talk or if there was any real intention behind his words.

Lucas leans against the wall, fiddling with his hoodie pocket. He averts his gaze to the kettle on the stove. “I think so. When I’m old and married and done being an idol.”

“Same,” Renjun says, unsure why he feels the need to agree.

The come down is always like this: the rhythm of their routine akin to a heartbeat, steady, something Renjun can count on at the end of the day. Water boiling on the stove, Renjun with a sachet of green tea, Lucas with a packet of instant noodles. Movies and another round at best. Ten minutes of small talk at worst—Renjun wishing he had a reason to ask for him to stay longer. Because at the end of it, they’re just friends. Coworkers, too, and roommates once, a long time ago. But that’s all.

Lucas shifts on his feet, then walks next to where Renjun is standing at the kitchen counter. “I, uh, meant for that to be a secret.”

Renjun looks up at him. A wisp of hope spreads through his ribcage. “What secret?”

“The… the talk ‘bout babies,” Lucas answers, staring at Renjun’s phone on the counter. His hands grip onto the edge of the marble. “Was reading stuff online and, uh. Yeah.” He clears his throat. “Found out it’s one of my kinks. ‘m sorry if it was weird for you.”

Renjun nods in return. Any courage he had earlier seeped out of his bones as soon as he rinsed his face and sobered up from the sex. Clear-minded Renjun doesn’t want to ask for more.

The kettle whistles and Renjun pours the water for the both of them, catching the slight blush on Lucas’ face as he sets his bowl onto the table.

“You don’t have to be ashamed, or anything,” Renjun says, taking a sip of tea. “I know you didn’t—don’t mean anything you said earlier. It’s fine. Sex, y’know? People say all kinds of stuff when they’re horny. Nothing personal.” He tries to fend off the croaky feeling in his throat.

In the corner of Renjun’s vision he spots Lucas running his hand through his hair. It’s blond again, reminds him of last year when they first started fooling around.

“Yeah,” Lucas replies. Pulls up the chair next to Renjun then says it once more, “yeah. Thanks.”

It’s better to stay like this. Keep it impersonal, allow Renjun’s feelings to stay sheltered in the fortress of his heart and enjoy what he already has. A secret cocooned in a blanket on a bed, safe.

They sit in the quiet, accompanied only by the distant sound of traffic and the refrigerator humming.

Part of Renjun’s mind remains stuck on Lucas’ text from earlier that day, why he would want to spend his free afternoon here instead of resting. He’s been busy with album preparations while Renjun’s mostly been home; Renjun had to bribe the other Dream members to make themselves scarce for a few hours in order to have the dorm to himself. Worth it for the way Lucas looked when he kissed his neck and asked Renjun to fuck him, although Renjun wonders why they don’t do this more often, what makes today any different from the other times they've hooked up.

Renjun’s phone buzzes while they’re stacking their dishes in the sink. The screen lights up with a notification when it buzzes a second time; he reaches for it, stretching his arm across the counter and slipping on his foot along the way.

He ends up with Lucas’ hand resting on his low back, catching him from a fall.

“Be careful,” Lucas looks down at him, then pushes Renjun’s bangs away from his eyes. “You okay?”

“I—” Renjun hesitates. He peers up at Lucas, who’s blinking at him with concern, big eyes and soft smile.

He likes being this close to him. Likes the familiar weight of Lucas’ hands on his body, grounding him, knowing he’s all right here.

The fading echo of his voice saying _“want you, all of you”_ rings in his head, words shaking through his skull like a clocktower striking midnight.

Renjun intends on saying “I want you,” but it comes out as “I love you,” and doesn’t that mean the same thing anyway?

A car honks outside and then it’s quiet. Blood rushes to his ears; he takes a step back, then another, hoping the distance will stop Lucas from hearing his heart beat in his chest, thundering through the silence.

Lucas opens his mouth. Bites it closed. Renjun catches his lips quiver.

“You love me,” he says after a while. More declaration than question.

Renjun nods, not seeing any point in denying it.

Lucas smooths a hand down his face, half of himself covered with the wingspan of his fingers as he suppresses a hushed laugh. “God, Renjun.”

“Just—you can pretend I didn’t say that,” Renjun says through a nervous breath. A fire truck sirens a mile away.

The evidence of an exasperated smile hides underneath the shadow of Lucas’ palm. He paces around the kitchen, runs his fingers through his hair and hooks both hands behind his neck, staring up at the ceiling. “Wanna know how I figured out I had that kink?”

Renjun’s voice wobbles. “How?”

“Watching you play with the pets at my dorm.” Lucas inhales, stepping forward to take Renjun’s empty hands with his own, palms big and warm. He can definitely hear Renjun's heartbeat now. “You look really cute around them. Makes me… happy, seeing you like that. Makes me wanna give you a baby just to see you smile like that all the time.”

“You—that’s ridiculous.” Renjun feigns a scoff. He looks at their feet, avoiding the honesty he’s afraid of seeing on Lucas’ face. There’s dog hair still stuck to his socks. “You’re kidding.”

“It’s true.”

“Then why—”

Lucas cuts him off with another question. “D’you know what kind of people say that stuff in bed?”

Renjun shakes his head. Lucas squeezes his hands—a gesture for comfort that does nothing to stop the anticipation fluttering around his stomach.

“People who have, like, their futures planned together. Who _want_ a future together.” Lucas runs his thumb over Renjun’s birthmark. “People who’re in love.”

Cotton fills Renjun’s mouth. His brain goes to static. “Oh.”

“I know,” Lucas laughs again, “I know. Embarrassing, really.”

“So you’re—everything you said—”

“Yes.”

“And you—”

“Yes.”

Renjun thinks he knows the answer but presses for reassurance anyway. “You want me?”

“Yes, yes.” Lucas tilts his head down and presses their foreheads together. “All of you.”

Renjun unfolds their fingers, reaching up to hold Lucas’ face. Jaw cradled in his palm, fingertips across his cheek. Careful, still hesitant to have this. “What now?”

Safety comes in the form of Lucas leaning into his touch, an arm winding around his waist. Lucas kisses his hair, his nose, his lips, his dimple; sighs as Renjun licks his lips and pulls him in, greedy for more.

“Now,” Lucas smiles, the taste of ramen stuck on his breath and warmth tickled in his whisper. “Let’s make another baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> #LUCAS: when the dick's so good you accidentally reveal your secret kink
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/boyfrendery) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/boyfrendery)


End file.
